Dreamers
by Lunatica Nai
Summary: AU CS(EN EDICIÓN)Emma Swan ha soñado desde hace meses todas las noches con un guapo hombre en cuyo mar profundo de sus ojos desearía hundirse. Killian Jones ha soñado desde hace meses todas las noches con una preciosa mujer rubia en cuyo bosque de sus ojos verdes desearía perderse. ¿Que hay detrás de los misteriosos sueños que ambos han tenido? ¿Casualidad u obra del destino?
1. NOTA DE AUTORA IMPORTANTE

Queridas lectoras:

A principio de año podía decir orgullosamente cuanto me alegraba haber terminado de escribir este fic.

La verdad es que aunque ni lo parezca me esforce mucho y me puse yo mismo bajo una presión que me obligó a apresurar las cosas en el fic y terminarlo lo antes posible.

Así que ahora esta historia esta en proceso de edición. Cada capítulo que tenga un asterisco (*) es un capítulo editado.

Así que les agradecería que nuevamente volvieran a leer esta historia, que se emocionen (si es que lo hicieron), que vuelvan a suspirar por la historia de amor de Emma y Killian.

Les aviso desde ya que agregare algunos capítulos y cambiare ciertas cosas de los capítulos subidos anteriormente.

Muchas gracias.


	2. LA VIDA ES BELLA

LA VIDA ES BELLA*

¡Buenos días, princesa!  
¡He soñado toda la noche contigo!  
Íbamos al cine y tu llevabas aquel vestido rosa que me gusta tanto.  
¡Solo pienso en ti, princesa!  
¡Pienso siempre en ti!

ROBERTO BENIGNI


	3. Prefacio

**PREFACIO***

Erase una vez una hermosa mariposa, quien tenía hermosas alas blancas como símbolo de su pureza.

Pero ella murió a los pocos días de salir de su crisálida.

La mariposa renació en un bello y majestuoso alce de grandes e imponentes cuernos y un brillante pelaje blanco como la nieve. Pero este murió al estar desprotegido sin su madre.

Y ese alce reencarnó en un magnífico y elegante cisne blanco, que murió herido de una flecha en una cacería.

Años más tarde nació por primera vez en un cuerpo humano femenino en la ciudad de Salem en 1692 con el nombre de Mary. En sus cortos veinte y tres años conoció a un cura llamado Corey quien intento ayudarla a huir cuando fue acusada de brujería. Sin embargo ambos murieron en la horca, ella acusada de brujeria y el de traición y ser cómplice de la "bruja".

Años más tarde en 1655 _Mary _reencarnó como Luis, un príncipe francés obligado a casarse con una joven duquesa. Se encontró sin saberlo con Corey, quien reencarno en una joven llamada Odette, al servicio de la Casa Mayor a la que el pertenecía y mantuvo un amorío con ella pero cuando los descubrieron Luis fue amenazado con la vida de Odette y el tuvo que dejarla.

Por ante última vez se encontraron como la princesa Leía y el príncipe Charles, juntos iniciaron una vida pero ambos murieron asesinados por la Reina Malvada en venganza hacia la madre de la princesa.

Se reencontraron como una pareja de hippies en los años 60, cuando el murió en un accidente automovilístico. Y en los 70 como una pareja de rockeros punk.  
Y cada vez que se encontraban su historia de amor terminaba trágicamente.

Solo que esta vez _quizás_ fuera _diferente_. _Mejor_.


	4. Capitulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: **LOS ESCENARIOS Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. CUALQUIER PERSONAJE QUE NO HAYA SALIDO EN _ONCE UPON A TIME_ SI ES DE MI PERTENENCIA.

* * *

CAPITULO 1*

_Aquel hombre apuesto que siempre la encontraba, se acercaba a ella. Tenia una mano escondida detrás de su espalda, como si estuviera escondiendo algo._

_Él sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado__ en el banco del gran parque._

—_Hola, princesa._

—_Hola, capitán.—Se acerco a él, esperando el acostumbrado beso que solían darse. Pero él se alejo y poso una rosa roja frente a ella._

—_Es para ti—Ella sonrió aún más y entonces tomo la rosa, admirándola. No tenia espinas y estaba muy sana, de un intenso color carmesi._

—_Es hermosa—Él se acerco a ella. Emma cerro los ojos y sintió los cálidos labios del ojiazul sobre los de ella_

Así fue como se conocieron, a través de un sueño.

De un mismo sueño.

Sin saber porque había sido así, ¿porque a través de un sueño? ¿Pura casualidad o obra del _destino_?

Ninguno lo supo realmente, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que casi sin saberlo se habían enamorado el uno del otro.


	5. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2***

Emma abrió los ojos repentinamente. El mismo sueño de nuevo, y ella siempre estaba como protagonista con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. Asustada, porque se había sentido muy real. Y más aún, porque venia soñando aquello, mucho mas frecuentemente durante el último mes.

Había veces en las que el escenario cambiaba, pero siempre estaba ella y aquel hombre. Incluso su familia y amigos notaban que estaba extraña. Solo su amiga Ruby sabía de aquellos extraños sueños.

Y es que Emma desconocía—y a la vez conocía— a aquel hombre que parecía perseguirla en sueños.

Por ejemplo sabia que se llamaba Killian Jones—y pese a saber su nombre, no quería buscarle— y que cuando era niño jugaba a ser un pirata, era por eso que en sueños ella le decía capitán.

Sin embargo, aunque Ruby a veces intentara convencerla de buscarlo, ella se negaba rotundamente. Y no porque no tuviera curiosidad, sino porque, ¿que le diría si lo encontraba?

Hey, _hola, soy Emma Swan. Quería decirte que hace unos meses vengo soñando que somos pareja_

Nadie en su sano juicio haría eso. La vería como a una extraña, incluso ella se había imaginado que lo encontraba pero lejos de mostrarse interesado, creía que ella era un especie de acosadora obsesionada con él a tal punto que soñaba que eran novios.

Decidió dejar de preocuparse, aunque agradeció que ya era fin de semana o tendría que ir al trabajo como zombie por la falta de sueño.

Emma se despertó, y trato de acostumbrar su vista a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Se había olvidado de cerrar la persiana.

Había soñado de vuelta con el, aunque con un escenario distinto. Porque esta vez estaban cenando en un pequeño restaurante.

Cansada de aquella situación decidió investigar. Se preparo un café y se sentó frente a la computadora que pocas veces usaba.

Se puso a pensar y finalmente tecleo sueños premonitorios.

Emma no creía en esas cosas, pero la situación lo ameritaba, deseaba urgentemente respuestas a sus preguntas.

Mas de 1.000 resultados aparecieron frente a ella. Entro a la primer pagina.

_Generalmente esta clase de sueños suelen tenerlos personas con una percepción extrasensorial más desarrollada que el resto y no se tienen a voluntad..._  
_Su objetivo es contar acerca de un hecho real ya sea en el pasado, el presente o el futuro..._  
_Cuando soñamos pareciera que se nos da acceso a otros mundos. Frecuentemente nuestros sueños nos llevan a tiempos y lugares lejanos; nos vemos a nosotros mismos entre personas y cosas que nos conocemos..._

Emma siguió leyendo, y al no encontrar nada realmente útil decidió buscar en mas paginas, llenas de información esperando a ser leídas.

Cinco paginas después, Emma había perdido la esperanza. La información que había encontrado no era mas que banal comparada con la información que ella esperaba hallar.

Tecleo nuevamente.

_Generalmente los recuerdos de vidas pasadas, se manifiestan en d__éjà __vus y sueños. Muchos creen en la reencarnación, mientras que otros tantos son__ más escépticos._

_Muchas personas afirman haber visto en sueños detalles de su antigua vida como es el caso de un joven niño de siete años de Canadá quien afirma haber sido asesinado en una vida pasada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial ..._

Decidió tomar aire fresco, lo necesitaba porque se había pasado media hora—desde que se había despertado—buscando información acerca de los sueños. Así que decidió tomar una caminata hasta la cafetería Granny's, se le antojaba algo dulce y nada mejor que las tartas de manzanas de la abuelita.

Emma salio afuera exhalando el aire fresco que el otoño había traído consigo. Cuando estaba solo a tres cuadras de la cafetería sonó su celular. Miro el numero y reconoció que era de Henry.

—Hola mamá—Saludo él efusivamente y ella sonrió.

—Hey chico, ¿que pasa?—Podía sentir la sonrisa de Henry al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Podría quedarme hoy con la tía?—La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

Regina Mills era a quien Henry llamaba tía. Al principio cuando conoció a Regina sus personalides chocaron y ella se defendía por supuesto, lo que cambio sorpresivamente cuando Henry nació. Emma no había planeado bautizar a Henry pero cuando el tenia cinco dijo que quería hacerlo y eligió a Regina como madrina.

Lo que a Emma le pareció una locura teniendo a Ruby o Aurora. Pero Emma quería hacerle feliz así que no pudo negarse. Regina acepto encantada la idea, de hecho ella era una madrina muy amorosa y atenta.

—Por supuesto, chico. ¿Tienen algo planeado?

—No mucho, pero debo irme. Luego te cuento, adiós mamá.

—Adiós, Henry...—La llamada se corto y Emma choco contra alguien, que le agarro los codos en lo que ella suponía un instinto.

—No necesitas una excusa para abrazarme, amor—Emma abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se aparto bruscamente. Al observar al hombre frente a ella una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—¿Perdona?

—Vale, lo siento Emma.

La rubia entro en pánico. Sin siquiera contestarle le esquivo y se fue corriendo.

—¡Swan!—Oyó que grito el hombre.

Y corrió las tres cuadras que llevaban a Granny's. Ni siquiera pensó a donde ir, parecía que sus pies se manejaban solos. Cuando llego allá estaba con el corazón muy acelerado por correr tanto.

Ruby la vio y empezó a reírse, a lo que Emma puso una cara molesta.

—No te rías. Acabo de verlo.

—¿A quien? ¿Una horda? Parece que corrieras por tu vida—Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida. Emma ignoro el comentario y se sentó en la primer mesa libre que vio. Ruby se sentó frente a ella.

—¿No deberías atender las mesas?—Ruby se encogió de hombros con un suspiro cansado.

—Esta bien, Emma. No hay nadie ahora.

—Bueno de hecho yo había venido por una tarta o algo.— Ruby se levanto.

—Ya la traigo. ¿Manzana, cierto?—Emma asintió.

A los pocos minutos Ruby vino con dos porciones de tarta y una taza de chocolate. Emma le agradeció y tomo la taza. Saboreo el dulce sabor del chocolate caliente.

—Recordaste lo de la canela—Ruby esbozo una sonrisa cariñosa y la rubia se la devolvió.

Ruby Lucas era la mejor amiga del mundo. Emma estaba muy agradecida de poder contar con alguien como ella en momentos así, o en cualquier momento.

—Si, ahora contame. ¿Que paso?—La rubia agarro el tenedor y le dio un bocado a la tarta. Antes del segundo bocado empezó a hablar frente a la impaciente Ruby.

—Vi a Killian—Antes de que la morocha pudiera interrumpirla continuo—En la calle y el me reconoció, intento hablarme pero salí corriendo.

—¡Emma!—Reprocho la morocha enfadada.

—¡¿Que querías que hiciera?!—Se defendió la otra.

—Por favor, Emma, ¿cuantas veces puedes hablar con el hombre de tus sueños?—Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nunca.—Admitió.

—¡Exacto!

—Hablando del hombre de tus sueños, allí esta Victor.—Ruby se volteo y efectivamente estaba allí él.

Victor Whale era un médico en el hospital de Storybrooke, enamorado de Ruby desde hace un par de semanas. La primera vez que fue a Granny's intento coquetear con la morocha pero esta conocía la fama que Victor tenia con las mujeres y le rechazo, como bien había dicho "estaba bastante bien con el corazón intacto".

Desde ese entonces frecuentaba Granny's cada martes y viernes por la tardes, probablemente solo para verla a ella y casi siempre la invitaba a salir. Ruby no negaba que era un tipo guapo, pero eso no bastaba para dejarse romper el corazón por el.

Ruby dejo sola a Emma por un par de minutos y luego volvió.

—¿Que tal todo con el?—Ruby la miro molesta.

—No quiero hablar de ello... No voltees.

—¿Que? ¿Por que no?—La respuesta llego rápidamente cuando un hombre se paro delante de su mesa.

—Emma.

_Killian._


	6. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3***

—Así que, ¿que soñaste?—Dijo Emma en un intento de cortar la tensión que se había creado, producto de la incomoda situación.

—Bueno, soñé que estábamos en el parque, el mismo donde nos conocimos ahora, y que yo te daba una rosa y luego te besaba-Emma empezó a toser, se había ahogado con el café que había pedido.

Escucho como Killian soltó una risita entre dientes, pues intentaba disimularla.

—¿Disculpa?—Dijo Emma, entre furiosa y sorprendida.

—Lo siento, amor. ¿Estas bien?—La rubia dejo a un lado la sorpresa y se enfureció aun mas. Se debatió sobre irse, darle una bofetada al hombre o las dos.

—No me digas amor, mi nombre es Emma. ¿Entendido?—Él asintió, pero Emma supo que no le haría caso.

Sin embargo, mas tarde—y Emma lo noto—Killian decidió ser mas caballeroso con la rubia, no solo por su curiosidad por saber que significaban los sueños, sino también que no quería que lo alejara de ella.

—Bien, te he contestado. Ahora, ¿que haz soñado?—Emma lo miro. Ni de broma le hubiera dicho que había soñado lo mismo, pero sentía la curiosidad persiguiéndola y no quería permitirse mas noches en vela y mañanas llenas de café.

—Soñé lo mismo que tu—Confeso, Killian la miro.

La rubia no lo sabia, pero para Killian era una posibilidad—que aumento, junto con sus esperanzas-de que ambos algún día estuvieran juntos.

En la mirada azulina de el había un brillo y un sentimiento que Emma no supo descifrar, pero cualquiera que se haya enamorado lo hubiera descrito como ilusión y esperanza. Pero Emma no podría, ella era fría y se había cerrado hace mucho al amor. Las desilusiones la habían vuelto fácilmente una persona desconfiada.

Killian sinceramente, no recordaba haber sentido nada así desde hace años. Era algo extraño, tan solo con verla sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón. Y ni hablar de cuando se hundía en los hermosos ojos avellanas de la rubia, era como si el tiempo parase y lo único que quería hacer era besarla y abrazarla.

Ella inhalo profundamente antes de hablar.

—¿Investigaste algo al respecto?

—De hecho, no al principio. Creí que tal vez te había visto en algún lado y entonces soñé contigo o que era una casualidad, pero un mes después sin duda no lo era así que busque—Emma deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera descubierto porque soñaban eso o como detenerlo.

—Pero no dieron muchos resultados—Agrego el, estrellando a Emma de la realidad, que había estado imaginando con que dejaría de soñar con el y hasta nunca, adiós.

—También yo.

—Ya que sabes mi nombre, ¿tal vez sepas algo mas de mi?—Inquirió.

—Bueno, se que tienes un hermano y que eres de Irlanda.

—Es cierto. ¿Algo mas?

—Se que cuando eras pequeño jugabas a ser el capitán Garfio—Agrego ella, un tanto avergonzada por saber de su infancia.

-Yo se que tu padre se llama David, tu madre Mary Margaret y que tu mejor amiga es Ruby—Dijo señalando con el mentón a Rubí, que atendía otra mesa. ¿Tengo razón?—Dijo Killian, arqueando su ceja izquierda.

Emma advirtió que tenia razón, y que ese gesto le hacia aun mas guapo. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

La siguiente hora se la pasaron charlando, la mitad del tiempo de los sueños y de su vida personal, ademas la otra media hora se la pasaron charlando de cosas triviales como si fueran viejos amigos que hace mucho tiempo que no se ven.

Luego de un llamado por parte de Henry, debió despedirse, no sin antes recibir el numero de Killian.

Luego de irse a su departamento, tomo el papelito escrito con _su _numero y lo miro, sonriendo como una tonta adolescente.

_Concéntrate__, Emma. Lo importante es saber de los sueños_

—Mamá... mamá—Dijo Henry pasando su mano de arriba a abajo frente a su vista. Habia entrado y ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Emma—Saludo, un tanto seca, Regina.—¿Podría quedarme hoy con Henry?

—Si, si Henry quiere.—Dijo ella, un tanto distraída.—¿Que harán?—Pregunto con curiosidad y desgano.

—Iremos al cine, luego a un parque de diversiones, comeremos helado y...—Henry se le adelanto a Regina, esta le dio una mirada cómplice.

—Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos. No queremos llegar tarde.—Dijo Regina, dando por cortada la charla.

—Claro. Adiós, mamá—Dijo Henry, la aludida le dio un beso en la frente, ambos salieron.

Emma se acostó en su cama, cerro los ojos, pensando nueva e inevitablemente en Killian.

El teléfono la saco de su ensoñación.

—¿Emma?

—¿Killian?—Pregunto con confusión.

—¿Como tienes mi numero?—Emma llego a pensar que tal vez si era un acosador.

—Se lo pedí a Ruby—Dijo su voz con tranquilidad.

Oh. Ruby la había traicionado. Pero Emma la conocía, así que lo mas probable era que ella creyera que le hacia un favor dándole su numero a un completo desconocido.

—¿Que quieres?

—Preguntarte si quieres salir a cenar.

¿Cenar? ¿Con él?

¿Era ella o eso le había sonado a cita? Agh, tal vez esta paranoica.

—Como dos...—Se detuvo, no podía decir "amigos". No eran amigos, ¡se habían conocido hoy! ¿Conocidos? ¿Por que seguía sonandole a cita?

—¿Como dos desconocidos que quieren conocerse?—Dijo la voz masculina, sin que Emma notara el sutil toque de decepción en su voz.

—Bien. ¿En media hora?

—Eh, si. Yo te paso a buscar—Respondió.

—¡Espera! ¿Sabes mi dirección?—Pregunto Emma, desconfiada.

—Eh, no. ¿Me la pasas?

—Mejor te veo en el allí. ¿Te parece en el Granny's?—Pregunto Emma, al no encontrar algún restaurante que mencionar.

Emma tan solo esperaba que el no supiera que viviera en los departamentos de la abuela de Ruby.

Se cambio, trato de vestirse no demasiado elaborado para no dar una impresión equivocada en Killian. Lo único que quería era saber porque tenían los mismo sueños y como detenerlo.

Bajo cinco minutos antes, para hacer que había llegado recién, pues no quería que él supiera donde vivía. Al menos, no por ahora.

Lo vio entrar cinco minutos después, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes en una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, siento llegar tarde—Se disculpo. No era tarde, pero él no parecía saber que hora era. Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, quitandole importancia.

Luego de pedir, se pusieron a charlar de cosas triviales, entre ellas detalles un tanto personales.

—Así que irlandés, ¿eh?—Él sonrió.—Y, ¿por que haz dejado Irlanda por un desconocido y pequeño pueblo en Maine?—Pregunto curiosa.

—Vine porque quise viajar un poco porque...—Se callo de repente. Emma estuvo a punto de decirle que si no quería hablar de ello no lo hiciera, pero él inspiro hondo y continuo-—vine tratando de olvidar a una persona y luego de instalarme aquí comencé a soñar contigo así que no me fui.—Agrego luego como si estuviera hablando del clima, la rubia dejo de sonreír, repentinamente incomoda.

Ella había notado la sutil indirecta de la atracción de Killian hacia ella, y eso la hacia sentir confusa e incomoda.

No había tenido, lo que podría decirse, buenas experiencias en el amor. Y el hecho de los sueños y la repentina aparición del ojiazul la ponía... cohibida. Si, esa era la palabra.

Ella cambio de tema, y él, lo noto pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Luego de terminar de cenar, siguieron hablando un rato mas. Después de que ella se fijara la hora, concluyo la charla y se dispuso a irse.

—Emma—Su voz la detuvo en seco—. Ven, quiero hablar contigo. No puedes evitarlo por siempre, debemos hablar de nuestros sueños. La casualidad no existe, si te conocí fue por algo.

Ella no se movió, en su mente se ideaban cientos de modos de huir, y una de ella era salir corriendo. Claro que tendría que buscar a donde irse—o el descubriría que vivía en el hostal de la abuelita— y probablemente el la seguiría.

Entonces ella susurro un débil adiós y presurosa salio del local.

No corrió realmente, pero camino lo mas rápido que pudo sin que realmente diera la impresión de estar huyendo, aunque así era. Y ni siquiera sabía a donde dirigirse.

Cuando solo había avanzado una cuadra, sintió un mano reteniendola.

—Emma...

—¡No!—Ella vio la frustración en su rostro—¿Por que no pudiste dejarlo solo así?

—¿Como? ¿Ignorando el hecho de que he soñado contigo desde hace mas de un mes? ¿Que me desvele pensando en ti y los sueños?

Emma lo miro dolida, tal vez había sido un poco brusco.

—Killian, simplemente...—Emma dejo la frase a medias, porque la mano de él se poso sobre su mejilla y con la otra aparto un mechón de cabello que le entorpecía la vista a sus ojos avellanas.

Ella no se movió y contuvo la respiración por el contacto. Pero se alejó rápidamente volviendo a levantar sus muros.

Emma entonces, susurro nuevamente un adiós y se fue, esta vez caminando normalmente, dejando atrás a un decepcionado Killian.


	7. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4***

Emma despertó.

Y nuevamente había soñado con Killian. Y esta vez si se besaban.

Anoche se había ido luego de sentir esa atracción hacia Killian, de no haberlo hecho, ¿quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado? Bueno, el problema era que ella sabia que pasaría y lo deseaba tanto que le daba miedo permitir que pasase.

Mientras desayunaba con Henry, reviso su celular al oír que sonaba. Killian debía ser la única persona en sus contactos que no tenia una canción para sus mensajes pero de todos modos Emma no tenia demasiados contactos. Era un mensaje.

De: Killian.

_Oye Emma, me preguntaba si quisieras tomar algo de chocolatada caliente en algún lado e investigar acerca de... bueno, ya sabes. _

De: Emma.

_Killian, no se si seria bueno._

De: Killian.

_Emma, vamos, olvida lo de anoche si es por lo que no quieres. Pero ven, por favor, ambos necesitamos saber lo que pasa con los sueños._

De: Emma.

_Bien, en tu casa a las cinco hasta las seis. Hoy tengo día libre y quisiera pasarla con mi hijo._

De: Killian.

_De acuerdo. _

A las cinco en punto Emma ya estaba frente a la puerta de Killian, algo raro considerando que no era muy puntual. Al tocar él abrió rápidamente y la invito a pasar.

—Bueno, este es mi apartamento—Anuncio Killian al tiempo que cerraba la puerta detrás de mi.

Observe todo a mi alrededor con suma atención. Era un departamento ni muy grande, ni muy chico de paredes celestes cielo. Cerca de una ventana con una hermosa vista al mar había un cuadro muy bonito de un enorme barco que extrañamente se me hacia familiar.

Me acerque al cuadro y lo observe detalladamente.

—¿Bonito, cierto?—Dijo Killian parándose a mi lado.

—Mucho. Este cuadro... se me hace familiar—Él sonrió.

—A mi también.

Luego vi que en un mueble de madera oscura había varios cuadros con fotos y algunos recuerdos de viajes, la mayoría relacionados con el mar como pequeños barcos. Una de las fotografías tenia a un bebe sentado en el piso de alfombra y reía mientras sostenía un auto azul de juguete. Tenia el cabello negro y hermosos y grande ojos azules. Era Killian, sin dudas Emma lo habría apostado.

Tomo una foto, tuvo que reprimir un sonrisa porque sentía la mirada de Killian sobre ella. En la fotografía se podía observar a Killian y a su hermano sonriendo frente a una torta. Los ojos de ambos eran del mismo mar azul pero no le daban la misma sensación de tranquilidad e intensidad que los de Killian.

Me senté en un sillón color beige y Killian se sentó junto a ella. Traía su computadora portátil.

Su mano rozo accidentalmente la de ella enviando pequeñas corrientes de electricidad a todo su cuerpo.

Estuvieron largo rato investigando, anotando información que creían que seria útil y leyendo.

—Esto es inútil.

—Lo averiguaremos.

Emma estaba a punto de replicar cuando sonó su teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¿Mama? Regina quería saber si podría dejarme en casa hoy, estará ocupada.

—Claro, por supuesto. Te veo en casa en diez minutos.

—¿No estas ahí?

—No, estoy en casa de un _amigo_. Adiós, te veo allí.

—Adiós, mama.

—Adiós—Colgó antes de que pudiera contestarle.

—¿Amigo?

—No creo que decirle a mi hijo por teléfono que conocí al hombre con quien comparto sueños sea lo mejor.

—Buen punto. ¿Tienes que irte?

—Si, Regina estará ocupada y no puedo dejar solo a Henry.

Killian la acompaño hasta la puerta y allí Emma le dio la mano antes de que él pudiera acercarse demasiado para un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo, o como sea que quisiera despedirse. Él estrecho la mano de la rubia sin disimular su decepción.

Que intentara acercarse a ella y se alejara mas era desesperante, era un hombre paciente pero realmente no sabia los motivos de Emma para alejarse, mejor dicho los sabia pero no sabia porque no confiaba en él.

Acercarse a Emma era como destruir un muro, daba trabajo, pero también era como si ella se sentara y empezara a construirlos nuevamente, haciendo que todo sus intentos sean para nada.

—¡Swan!—La llamo cuando estaba alejándose. La aludida se volteo pero no regreso a su lado.

—Sal conmigo, una cita.

—Killian, ya te había dicho que...

—El sábado, te recogeré a las ocho y media.—Dijo sonriendo y luego hizo algo que la rubia no podía creer: se metió a su casa rápidamente sin esperar la respuesta.

Emma negó mientras se quedo estancada en medio de la calle por unos segundos mas hasta que reacciono y se subió al auto.

_De todos modos no vendrá a casa a las ocho_ pensó


	8. Capitulo 5

N/A: Cree el foro de OUAT. Búsquenlo en Fanfiction como "Once Upon a Time", lo encontraran fácilmente ya que solo hay dos foros en español de OUAT, por las dudas les aviso que tiene como foto el póster promocional de la 5B de Hook.

* * *

Por la tarde Ruby llamo a Emma para cenar con ella y su amiga Belle. Henry se quedo en casa jugando videojuegos así que llamo a una vecina quien lo cuidaba cuando era pequeño y acepto quedarse con él.

Se despidió de Henry, luego se subió al coche. Condujo hasta el restaurante que Ruby le había indicado. En cuanto llego vio a Belle y a Ruby charlando animadamente en una mesa cerca de una ventana.

—Hola, chicas. Siento llegar tarde.

—No importa, aún no nos han atendido—Le comento Belle. Le sonrió.

—Emma, siéntate. Hace mucho que no tenemos una—hizo comillas en el aire—"charla de chicas"—La miro con desconcierto y bueno, una parte de Emma se empezó a asustar. Ruby con sus preguntas no era algo bueno. Belle le sonrió cómplice.

El mesero vino, les tomo la orden y luego se fue.

—¿Y, como es el? Bueno no físicamente porque ya lo vi, todo un churro, ¿no crees, Belle?—La ojiazul asintió.

—¡Ruby!—Le reprocho.

Vale, era cierto. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no quería que le dijera churro a su chur... digo Killian.

_¡¿Que rayos sucede contigo, Emma?! Relájate, él no es de nadie. __¿Y Belle cuando lo vio?_

Se lo pregunto.

—Bueno estaba hablando con Ruby por mensajes y me envió una foto.

—¡Ruby!—La aludida le dio una sonrisita.

—Si te consuela, tu también estabas en la foto—La miro con cara de "no, no me consuela para nada".

—En fin, ¿ya se besaron?—Pregunto curiosa y sin ningún pudor Ruby. Sintió la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas, quería ahorcarla de nuevo. ¿De donde sacaba tanta información?

—¡Claro que no!—Balbuceo avergonzada.

—¡Emma! ¿Que estabas esperando?

—Vale, si es guapo , ¿y que? No significa que me besare con cada tipo guapo que vea. Solo somos amigos.—Dijo un poquito harta—Ademas Ruby, hace mucho que no hablamos de tu vida amorosa. ¿Tu no te haz enrollado con nadie últimamente?—Cambio de tema.

—Bueno si, hay alguien—No era sorpresa que Ruby tuviera novio. La miro en plan "dime mas"—Se llama Victor Whale...

—Espera, ¿sales con el doctor Whale?—Pregunto Belle, parecía estar igual de sorprendida que la rubia. Ruby asintió con una sonrisa.

—Vale, si te gusta esta bien—Le dijo.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato y luego trajeron la comida. No tenia mucha hambre hasta que el olor de la comida le abrió el apetito.

—Oigan, ¿saben que paso hoy?—Ellas negaron—Killian me pidió una cita el sábado y dijo "te recogeré a las ocho" y se fue sin que le contestara.—Se rió como si fuera el chiste del año esperando que ellas tambien lo hicieran pero las traidoras no lo hicieron.

—Emma—Dijo Ruby cuidadosamente—No creo que lo haya dicho de broma.

—Tampoco yo, Ruby me contó como te miraba y... te miraba como si estuviera colado por ti.

_Mierda._

* * *

El sábado por la noche hizo caso omiso al raro sentimiento de que algo pasaría y se quedo en casa viendo una maratón de Friends con Henry mientras se preparaban para comer la pizza que habían pedido .

Y justo cuando me sento en el sillón y estaba a punto de comer el primer bocado alguien toco a la puerta.

—¿Mama, esperabas a alguien?—Pregunto Henry, Emma negó.

_Por favor que no sea Killian. Por favor que no sea Killian. Por favor que no sea Killian_

—Killian—Dijo decepcionada cuando abrió la puerta. Killian estaba allí y vestía unos jeans negros, zapatillas, una camisa negra y una chaqueta negra de cuero

—Emma, ¿lista para nuestra cita?

—No, de hecho...

—Bonito atuendo—Dijo él y no noto ninguna pizca de burla. Miro su ropa: un viejo pantalón celeste desteñido de dormir y una camiseta gris con el logo de _Superman_ que me quedaba grande.

—¿Que haces aquí?—Pregunto sin responder su cumplido.

—Vine a recogerte, te lo dije, Swan.

—¿Mama quien es...?—

—Henry, él es mi amigo Killian. Killian, él es mi hijo Henry.—Killian le tendió la mano a Henry, quien se la tomo y la estrecho.

—Encantado de conocerte, Henry.

—Igualmente.

—Chico, ve a comer pizza, hablare unos minutos con Killian.

—Killian, no puedo ir, no tengo a nadie que cuide a Henry.

—¿Que tal si llamas a alguna vecina? Alguien me contó que tu vecina cuida a Henry a veces.

_Ruby, maldita traidora. Tendré una seria charla con ella_ pensó.

—Bien—Dijo a regañadientes cuando entendió que Killian no planeaba irse tan fácilmente.—Pero no me arreglare para ti.

—Por mi, amor, puedes ir en pijama.

Llamo nuevamente a nuestra vecina Carmen y acepto con gusto. Se encerró en su habitación y se quedo parada observándolo con detenimiento, no sabia que tenia planeado Killian. ¿Y si se arreglaba demasiado? ¿Y si no se arreglaba lo suficiente?

Al final se decidió por un vestido rojo que ella sabia que le quedaba muy bien y que había usado en pocas ocasiones porque de todos modos no solía salir. Cuando salio Killian se le quedo mirando fijamente con una sonrisa.

—Wow, Swan.—Emma sonrió levemente.

—Chico, debo irme. ¿No te molesta?—Le dijo a Henry.

—Esta bien, mamá . Me quedare jugando videojuegos—Ambos, madre e hijo, se sonrieron con cariño.

A los minutos después alguien toco la puerta. Era Carmen, quien paso y saludo a Killian, Emma y a Henry.

Emma le revolvió el cabello a Henry con cariño y luego le deseo:

—Suerte con ese nivel, chico.

—Lo pasare, mamá.

Killian y Emma salieron hasta la motocicleta negra y plateada de Killian, quien se subió y le paso un casco.

—¿Lista, amor?


	9. Capitulo 6

**CAPÍTULO**** 6***

Emma se puso el casco y subió a la moto aferrándose sin mas remedio de la cintura de Killian, quien ante el gesto le dio una sonrisa picara.

El motor sonó y la moto comenzó a moverse, haciendo que Emma cierre los ojos pero luego de un rato los abrió y sonrió. De alguna extraña manera, las calles desapareciendo a toda velocidad detrás de ella era bonito, estar así con Killian era bonito.

En ese momento, Emma pensó que la canción Midnight city de M83 iría genial con el momento, por alguna razón. Pero el viaje termino cuando Killian detuvo la motocicleta.

—Llegamos, amor.

Emma bajo y se quito el casco para observar bien el restaurante. Era enorme, con un estilo rustico y muchos ventanales. Tenia el nombre escrito en una letra blanca y cursiva elegante sobre un fondo negro. Detrás podía verse el mar, estábamos en la playa.

Se llamaba _Tony's._

—Killian...—Dijo dudosa. Había pasado un par de veces con mis amigos por aquí y este lugar era algo costoso.

Él solo le ofreció el brazo y Emma lo tomo sin mucha seguridad. Entraron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana desde donde podía ver el mar.

Una camarera vino y le tomo el pedido. Antes de que Killian pudiera decirle algo a la rubia, la camarera había venido nuevamente con la gaseosa y la cerveza que habían pedido.

—Emma, creo que deberíamos usar esto para conocernos mejor.

—Técnicamente, ya sabemos bastante el uno del otro.—Dijo Emma tomando su copa y tomando un trago.

Killian rió.

—Seguro hay cosas que no sabemos.

—Bien, ¿tocas algún instrumento? Ademas de la guitarra, claro.

—Si, el piano.—Emma sonrió casi sin poder creérselo, porque nunca en sus sueños se lo había contado.

—Eso es excelente.

—Algún día te lo mostrare, ¿y cuales son tus hobbies?—Inquirió él. La rubia noto que el ojiazul mostraba genuino interés cuando ella hablaba.

—Leer, trabajar, pasar tiempo con mi hijo.

—¿Henry? ¿Como le esta yendo en la escuela? Me habías contado que quería ser escritor.

Era algo extraño como preguntaba cosas en base a lo que ya sabia y en realidad nunca se lo había dicho realmente.

Sin embargo, Emma sonrió cuando Killian le pregunto por Henry, con un genuino interés. Eran pocos los hombres que se interesarían realmente por su hijo, porque él era su vida y eso lo incluía en el paquete de salir con Emma.

—Muy bien. Me dijo que ha empezado a escribir una historia, pero no ha querido mostrármela hasta que la termine.

—Seguro que lo hará pronto—Emma asintió aun sonriendo.

Pasaron la velada charlando y cuando la comida llego Emma pensó que no habia comido nada así de delicioso en bastante tiempo.

Se sentía extraña con Killian, pero también sentía tanta confianza con él, una diferente que nunca habia sentido con nadie. En el transcurso de su vida aprendió a confiar o no en la gente y eso la hacia cerrarse mucho porque no le gustaba exponer demasiados sus sentimientos, sabiendo que se arriesgaba a salir lastimada, especialmente en sus relaciones amorosas.

Ella tenia una especie de don, un detector de mentiras pero habia descubierto que cuando sus sentimientos se volvían algo abrumadores o muy presentes entonces solía fallar, pero con Killian—pues era algo obvio para ella que tenia sentimientos por él, incluso aunque no quisiera admitirlo—era diferente, confiaba plenamente en él, aunque no se lo dijera.

Killian era una persona honesta y eso, combinado con algunas de sus otras virtudes, lo hacían sumamente encantador. Sabia como ser tierno y todo un caballero a veces, mezclado con una picardia que encajaba perfectamente con su personalidad. Sabia que era guapo, pero no parecía tomar ventajas de ello para manipular a las mujeres.

Killian parecía exactamente el tipo de hombre para Emma. Honesto, romántico—porque aunque Emma no lo admitiera, el romance le gustaba—y comprensivo.

Un celular sonó y Killian atendió acallando la risa por la broma que Emma habia hecho. Su ceño se frunció y la preocupación inundo sus ojos. Paso su mano por su cabello en un gesto de preocupación, dejándolo revuelto.

—Si, iré ya mismo. Gracias.—Mascullo y corto, guardando nuevamente el celular.

—¿Que sucedió? ¿Esta todo bien?—Pregunto Emma, preocupada ante la reacción de Killian por lo que sea que le hayan dicho.

—No. Emma lo siento mucho, pero debo irme. Una...conocida esta en el hospital. Lo siento mucho, en serio. Lo siento.—Repitió muchas veces mientras sacaba su billetera y depositaba unos billetes en la mesa, haciéndole un gesto al primer mesero que vio.

Se levanto y tomo su chaqueta para ponérsela.

—Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.—Le ofreció pero Emma se negó.

—Ve. Puedo ir sola.—Dijo poniendo una sonrisa forzada. Killian lo noto pero no comento nada acerca de ello y la miro dudoso.

—¿Segura estas bien? Me sentiría mal si te vas sola.—Emma asintió varias veces.

—Me hará bien un tiempo a solas.

—Bien. Lo siento—Dijo nuevamente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue prácticamente corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

Emma pidió un trago y luego se fue. Killian habia dejado dinero suficiente, y de sobra.

Salio afuera y se saco los incómodos tacones dejando que sus pies tocaran la fina arena, aliviada. Penso que no volvería a usar tacos, prefería mil veces unas zapatillas.

Dio un par de pasos hacia el mar, hasta que estuvo en la orilla y sin importarle el vestido se sentó en la arena y dejo que el agua mojara sus pies. Suspiro y observo el mar, dejándose consolar por el arrullo del agua. La luna llena iluminaba el cielo y las estrellas a su alrededor como fieles cortesanas, brillando e iluminando el mar dándole una apariencia tranquilizante para Emma.

Se la estaba pasando tan bien con Killian, pero por otra parte creía que estaba mal sentirse abandonada porque habia alguien cercano a él en el hospital y ella no le desearía el mal a nadie. Sin embargo, ¿y si esa amiga cercana era mas cercana de lo que ella pensaba?

Killian parecía tan honesto. No sabia nada a ciencia cierta y no queria juzgarle precipitadamente.

Se levanto y camino hasta meterse al agua, dejando que le llegara hasta las rodillas. Cerro los ojos y se quedo un rato allí, moviendo las piernas de vez en cuando, provocándose algunos escalofríos porque no hacia el suficiente calor como para meterse en el agua, sin embargo Emma sentía que era lo que necesitaba.

Se mojo un poco la cara y luego salio, decidida a ir a casa.

Ya podría saber luego lo que habia pasado con Killian.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Si aun no han pasado por mi blog, por favor, pasen :) Se llama The Nahir PROJECT, tampoco olviden seguir el twitter del blog arroba EdeEscritora.

XOXO.


End file.
